zekefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody and Gwen
This article focuses on the interactions between Cody and Gwen. Overview Cody appears to be attracted to Gwen and tries to flirt with her several times throughout the series, resulting in her rejecting him quite a few times as she does not like him in a romantic sense, considering him to be an annoying younger brother instead. Initially, Cody was very understanding over the matter, even going out of his way to help Gwen get together with Trent, believing that when Gwen was happy, he was too. In return for Cody's help regarding Trent, she also helped Cody by lending him one of her bras so that he could win a bet against Owen. However, this changes in Total Drama World Tour, after the events of Total Drama Action when Gwen breaks up with Trent. Cody once again decides to hit on her, even becoming more clingy and obsessive, but to no avail, as Gwen still doesn't return his feelings. Cody's obsession with her leads newcomer, Sierra, to hate Gwen due to her own obsession with Cody. Gwen on the other hand, has fallen for Duncan and they start a relationship in The EX-Files, causing Cody to lose another chance with her. Despite this, Cody still has feelings for her and flirts with her in Picnic at Hanging Dork (most likely trying to steal her from Duncan). He also feels sorry for all that she's going through in the game and tries to protect her from elimination, but fails. Although Gwen dislikes Cody's obsession over her, she still thinks of him as a friend and as one of the few sane people in the game. Total Drama Island Opening Sequence Trent and Gwen share a tender moment near the campfire, but as they lean in closer to each other, Cody darts between them to ruin the romantic interaction, due to his interest in Gwen. Gwen is particularly shocked and unhappy at this interruption, while Trent simply seems confused. Not So Happy Campers- Part 1 Cody follows Gwen into the girls' cabin and compliments Gwen by saying she's smart and that he feels that. Gwen questions him, asking if he is supposed to be on the boys' side. His answer likely prompts her to then throw him out the door. Dodgebrawl .]] Cody sacrifices himself for Gwen by taking a hit by a dodgeball that was intended for her. Not Quite Famous Gwen spends her time writing in her diary and Cody comes to talk with her. Gwen ignores him while he tries to make small talk and sniffs her hair, which freaks her out. She gets up and walks back to the cabin after insulting him. Cody spends much of the episode following Gwen around and trying to act like a gentleman in order to impress her. However, she does not fall for him, and was sarcastic about how she and Cody hit it off when Heather comments on their "hook-up." Cody still remains undaunted by her rejections. At the talent show, when Heather read Gwen's diary out loud regarding her feelings for Trent, Cody thinks the diary is referring to him. Although, he realizes that this is wrong when it is mentioned that Gwen's crush plays the guitar, which Cody doesn't. Cody then realizes it was Trent and will then try to set Gwen and Trent up together a few episodes later. Up the Creek .]] Cody tries to make his move on Gwen by getting her as a canoe partner (she agrees only because Trent gets partnered up with Lindsay and Beth first). Gwen then, in the confessional, says Cody is like an annoying little brother. Cody attempts several times to ask Gwen out on a date while they paddle across the lake, only to get rejected each time. He only finally understands Gwen's rejection, and her preference for Trent, when she hits him in the groin with her paddle. Cody continuously hits on her in hopes of getting a date (even expecting her to eventually concede, having packed picnic lunch supplies in his pants), but she still denies him. He realized that she has a crush on Trent. So he sets her up with him. Before taking off, Cody uses the quicksand incident as an excuse to switch places with Trent so that he can ride with Gwen while Cody rides with Lindsay and Beth on the way back. Both Trent and Gwen are grateful for this. After this episode, Gwen and Cody are friends. Later, when Owen and Cody are in the Screaming Gophers cabin, he finds Gwen's bra under his pillow, obviously meaning that she was willing to fulfill his ridiculous request as thanks for hooking her up with Trent. Paintball Deer Hunter When Gwen thinks being a fake deer is lame, Cody tells her that being a fake deer could be fun, which makes her (along with Heather and Trent) glare at him. When Cody is voted off, Gwen is heard sadly saying goodbye to him. Haute Camp-ture Cody says he wants Gwen to win; Lindsay asks him why he still wants her to win after she rejected him for Trent. He reaffirms his crush on Gwen, but has no regrets about setting her up with Trent on live TV and doesn't feel jealous whatsoever. He says that as long as Gwen is happy, he will be happy. The Very Last Episode, Really! Gwen considers Cody one of the sane people on the island, the others being Leshawna, Bridgette, Owen, andDJ, despite Cody's crush on her and many attempts of flirting with her. Cody supports Gwen when she and Owen compete to win the $100,000 and is one of the few to remain loyal to her, even when Owen announces his plans to throw a massive party (the others being Leshawna, Trent, and Eva). Total Drama Action The Aftermath: l By this point in Total Drama Action, Gwen and Trent have broken up due to strains brought about by the competition. Despite popular support for Trent, who many believed was unfairly eliminated at Gwen's hands, Cody still supported Gwen, even calling her hot and displaying her bra, which he had held onto ever since he had acquired it from her in Up the Creek. The Aftermath: II Although he does not speak in this episode, Cody, along with all of the other commentators, looks concerned when Geoff attempts to force Gwen into a piranha-infested dunk tank for his own amusement. Total Drama World Tour Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 1 In this episode, it is proven that Cody still has feelings for Gwen, as he encourages her to sing in the musical number, worried that she will be eliminated. After he crosses the finish line, he asks, "Where's Gwen?" WhenDuncan quits the show, Cody says "Hi" to Gwen and tells her that they are on the same team, offering her his hand to help her up. He then says in the confessional that he likes girls on the rebound, because they cry about their old relationship and let boys like Cody buy them a pop. Cody feels that this will be no different for Gwen, to his pleasure. Later on, both Cody and Gwen are put on Team Amazon. Walk Like An Egyptian- Part 2 Cody flirts with Gwen early in the episode, asking her if she wants to get a slushy with him after the competition. Ignoring his request, Gwen thanks Cody again for hooking her up with Trent in Up the Creek. Cody says that Trent isn't currently in the game, and that he himself is available, but this doesn't seem to change her mind. Although, she did laugh at him when Heather humiliated him. Gwen also seemed slightly worried about Cody being on their camel's rear end. Super Happy Crazy Fun Time Japan Cody is slightly irritated with Gwen, Courtney and Heather because they constantly argue, ultimately doing both challenges with Sierra. After the commercial that Cody and Sierra created wins, Gwen says that Cody is awesome. She is going to join a group hug with him, but Sierra tells her to back off. Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better After arriving in Yukon, Cody smiles and attempts to hug Gwen for warmth. However, Gwen angrily rejects him, prompting Sierra to hug Cody instead. Later, when the ice Gwen is on starts to break, Cody attempts to save her. He winds up bumping into Owen and falling into the freezing water. While Gwen picks Cody and Sierra, she asks them if they need a lift, and Cody responds saying "And a restraining order" on Sierra. Slap Slap Revolution Cody desperately wants to avoid having to wear a lederhosen because he doesn't want Gwen to see him in one, but someone from his team has to. So he tells Sierra that she'd look hot in a lederhosen, making her beg Chris to wear it. By hearing his enthusiasm, he doesn't give it to her and Cody is forced to wear it anyway. The Am-AH-Zon Race Early in the episode, Chris reminds Cody that he knows all about his allergies and announces that someone needs to hold his medicine in case he gets bitten by an insect. Sierra wants to hold it, but Cody begs Gwen to do it instead and she agrees, giving into his helpless pleads. While they travel, Cody tells Gwen that if he does get bitten or exposed to any of his allergies, she has to jab the needle into his "naked butt cheek.” An appalled Gwen immediately rejects the idea and throws the EpiPen back to Cody, which he accepts dissatisfied. After the Team is captured by Zing Zings, Cody asks Gwen to get a flashlight from his pocket and use its batteries for an emergency walkie-talkie. She asks him not to enjoy her reaching near and "touching" his butt, but he does so anyway, uncontrollably and secretly ecstatic. Gwen can't find the flashlight, but finds several items which Cody used to try and impress her, and a pair X-Ray glasses. Heather tells Gwen to see what color Cody's underwear is, but when Gwen looks, he isn't wearing any. This shocks and disgusts her and makes Cody blush, but Cody later recalls the event and enjoys the fact that Gwen "touched his butt.” Gwen keeps looking and accidentally stabs and injects herself with Cody's EpiPen. This causes Gwen to go crazy for the rest of the episode. When the medicine loses its effect and Team Amazon loses the challenge, Sierra tells Gwen that she'll only share her's and Courtney's votes for Heather if Gwen agrees to stop being nice to Cody. Gwen agrees, if only to have Heather eliminated. Gwen holds no personal grudge with Cody. Can't Help Falling in Lourve After getting fed up with Sierra's crying, an irritated Gwen snaps at Cody, telling him to do something about it and claims that they don't need him on the team to win. From this point, she and the rest of Team Amazon leave him and Sierra behind in order to complete the challenge properly. I See London... In a flashback from Jamaica Me Sweat, Cody is revealed to be responsible for Gwen's sunburned hand. He sees her sleeping in a beach chair, under an umbrella. He gets Tyler to take their picture together, telling him to make sure he gets her bikini in the shot. When she stirs, he and Tyler run off. When he runs away, he knocks the umbrella askew which leaves her hand uncovered by the sun's rays. Greece's Peices Cody volunteers to do the final challenge for all of the girls on his team, but he directs the comment at Gwen, making Gwen recoil. After Tyler reveals that Gwen and Duncan kissed, Cody is obviously upset, and soon punches Duncan out of jealousy, knocking him out. Courtney and Sierra tell Cody to lose the tie-breaker challenge so they can vote off Gwen, to which Heather agrees. Both of them realize that everyone on the team besides the two of them would vote her off, thus sealing her elimination. All of this drives Cody to put all his effort into the challenge so that they can't vote Gwen off. In the Confessional, he says he'd do anything for Gwen, hoping that she'd eventually have to kiss him the same way she kissed Duncan. He actually manages to win, thus saving Gwen from elimination. The Ex-Files Gwen thanks Cody when he sacrifices his candy to save Team Amazon from the mine field. He is the only one of the five, other than Gwen herself, who does not contribute to Courtney and Heather's anti-Gwen musical number''Boyfriend Kisser''. Despite his jealousy towards her relationship with Duncan, Cody is the sole Amazon without a vendetta against her. Picnic at Hanging Dork In the beginning of the episode, Gwen talks to Cody privately about voting out Courtney and he gladly agrees if Gwen helps him to get rid of Sierra after Courtney. Later in the episode when Duncan pretends to be upset about Courtney, Cody tells Gwen that if she needs a shoulder, "he has two." She tells him that maybe he was right and Duncan wasn't as great as she thought he was, to which Cody says he knows. Gwen asks if he can make the pain go away, and he says that if "the pain" means Courtney, that she can consider it done, confirming again that he'll vote out Courtney with her. In a confessional, a triumphant Gwen celebrates getting another vote against Courtney, her mood change implying that she had been faking the sadness in order to gain Cody's sympathy. But in a dazed state after being mauled by a dingo, Cody accidentally votes for Sierra instead of Courtney. He apologizes to Gwen, but she is eliminated after a tie-breaker challenge, against Courtney. It should be noted that Cody actually causes Gwen's elimination as for most of the episode, he pranks and messes with Duncan who eventually retaliates back by throwing the dingo at Cody. Sweden Sour Cody is seen to be extremely depressed due to Gwen's elimination. Throughout the episode, he sighs every time he hears her name. In the first part of the challenge when his team must construct a boat, he constructs a giant replica version of her head to remind himself of her which leads to the singing of We Built Gwen's Face. He also draws her face in the snow with a stick while the other contestants are singing. Niagara Brawls Chris explains that there was a second-chance challenge in the previous aftermath which would allow one of the eliminated contestants to return to the game. Before Chris announced that the winner was Blaineley, Cody became excited at the thought of Gwen re-entering the competition. But Blaineley later entered the scene, much to Cody's disappointment. Rapa Phooey! Cody kicks the stone statue of Duncan's head and calls him "Gwen stealer," which shows his jealousy about Gwen kissing Duncan. Awwwwww, Drumheller Cody is seen talking in his sleep. He agrees to marry Gwen and tells her not to worry about Sierra who had a roller skating accident. Sierra then wakes Cody up and explains that he was having a horrible "nightmare." Hawaiian Style When the peanut gallery chooses which contestant to root for, Gwen picks Cody. Hawaiian Punch Gwen is seen rooting for Cody in the first part of the episode. She is also seen glaring at Alejandro when he nearly kills Cody. Total Drama All-Stars Suckers Punched Right before Sierra is eliminated, Gwen tells her to say "Hi" to Cody for her. Category:Interaction Category:Friendships Category:Attractions